There currently exist various sighting devices for aiding a user of an archery bow when attempting to strike a given target with an arrow. Examples of such devices include: U.S. Pat. No. 7,574,810 to LoRocco, U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,112 to Gibbs, U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,216 to Grace, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,279 to Slates, U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,411 to White, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,141 to Johnson, all of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.